The combination of pockets for retaining dolls or puppets is well known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,546 (the '546 patent) describes a doll and pillow combination wherein a baby doll is removably received on one side of the pillow in a pocket secured to a pillowcase. The doll and pocket are particularly configured so that a child may place a hand inside the doll and manipulate the same as a puppet. The '546 patent further describes complementary male/female snap means provided on the doll's garment and on the pillowcase within the pocket beneath a flap. Snap means removably secure the doll directly to the pillow within the pocket formed by the flap. Because the doll in the '546 patent must be configured to enable the hand of a child to occupy the interior space of the doll, the snap means in the '546 patent is particularly configured to not intrude into the interior space of the doll or the pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,651,738 (the '738 patent) describes a doll and a bed with pillow or a cushion upon which the doll appears to lie, with the upper part of the body, head and arms exposed above what appear to be covers for the remainder of the body and such loose or flexible connection between the doll and the pillow or cushion as to permit movements, corresponding to an infant's movements, of the exposed members or parts, either by manipulation of the fingers thrust through the opening provided for that purpose in the bed or cushion and into contact or engagement with the head and arm members, as well as by mere shaking when grasping the bed or cushion by the hand. Thus, the '738 patent similarly describes a pillow or cushion including what appears to be a pocket in which a doll or puppet may be manipulated. Again, the apparatus described in the '738 patent is particularly adapted to enable movement of the doll or puppet through an opening provided for that purpose in the bed or cushion.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,628,452 (the '452 patent) describes a doll and doll pocket therefore. The invention in the '452 patent is a pocket or receptacle adapted to be applied to a garment for the reception and securing of a doll or animal figure therein, with the arms, legs, and head of the doll protruding therefrom. As described in the '452 patent, the doll body is inserted through the top slot of the pocket and the legs extend outwardly through bottom slots of the pocket and the doll is secured by means of the co-action of separable fastener portions, part of which are attached to the doll to be operable with other portions attached to the outer surface of the pocket. As described in the '452 patent, the separable fastener means must be located on the exterior of the pocket to enable the doll or animal figure to move within the pocket. Thus, the '452 patent envisions a doll or animal figure which is completely removable from the pocket upon disengagement of the fastener means.
Other prior art references, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,737,785 (the '785 patent) describe various implementations of a blanket with pockets provided therein. However, the pocket provided in the blanket of the '785 patent is intended as a means for securely storing and carrying loose items to and from a beach or swimming pool. The pocket is not intended to retain a doll or stuffed animal.
Thus, a blanket with an attached pocket for retaining an amusement figure is needed.